Conversations With The Weasleys
by Searching.For.Pieces.Of.Me
Summary: Small Rewrite Sequel of sorts to Back At Hogwarts Harry and Ginny break the news of the engagement to her family and Harry writes an important letter. Another GUW Outtake


**Conversations With The Weasleys**

"What are you so worried about, Harry? My parents already love you like a son. Only now it's about to become official," Ginny soothed.

Harry sighed. "I know. I just feel like I should have asked their permission first. You know, do it all proper like."

Ginny laughed. "You are so funny. Since when have you ever gone the proper route? Plus, it doesn't matter to me and it won't matter to my parents." Ginny stood up and took his hands in her own smaller ones. "Look, I love you and my family loves you. Let's go to dinner at the Burrow and break the news to my family." She pulled him to stand in front of her. He gave her a big hug.

"Always the voice of reason when it comes to me. Ok, let's apparate to the Burrow." Harry smiled at her, as only he could, and then apparated with a_ pop! _

Ginny shook her head at her fiancée and then she too apparated to the Burrow.

Harry held Ginny in his arms as they walked into the Burrow. "Mum?" Ginny called out.

"In the kitchen, dear," Molly answered.

With Harry's arms around her shoulders, Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mum," Ginny greeted when they reached the kitchen. Molly gave her daughter a fierce huge. "Are Bill and Charlie coming tonight?" Ginny asked.

"All of your brothers and their families are coming tonight." An unreadable expression crossed Molly's features. "Except Ron and Percy, that is." She paused a moment. "Harry, you know the rules."

Harry laughed. "Hello, Molly." Then Harry gave her a hug, much like the one Molly gave her daughter only minutes before.

"How are you Harry? I haven't seen much of you here lately."

"I've been good. Busy, but good. My new promotion has me drowning in paperwork."

"Mum?" called a new voice.

"In the kitchen, Bill," Molly called back.

A few seconds later, Bill came into the kitchen. "Hey Ginny. Hi Harry." He stopped to give his sister a hug, and a firm handshake to Harry.

"Hey Bill. Where's Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"She'll be along in a minute. She told me to go on ahead, so I did. I long ago learned not to argue with her. So what have you two been up to? I haven't seen either of you in a long while."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Well, I can't tell you too much about work, except to say that it's frustrating," Harry began. "But it won't stay that way for long."

"What about you Ginny? Any new spells?" Bill asked.

She shook her head. "Right now I'm just working out the kinks of the translation charm. It needs to be expanded. Plus, it's always had a glitch."

"It always drove me nutters when I had to use it in Egypt. From what I've heard, it works very well with Spanish, English, French, and German, but anything else and all bets are off."

"That's about right. We're hoping to fix it for all human languages, plus goblin. If we get it working well in terms of the goblin, we may look into adding other magical languages," Ginny explained.

By this time, the rest of the Weasleys had filtered into the house. Everyone but Ron and Percy, that is. "Is supper ready?" Fred asked.

"Just a moment dear. Why don't you all head out to the patio? Your father has set up the table already," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Harry took Ginny's left hand in his right one and together they headed outside with Ginny's brothers. Harry made sure to sit next to Ginny as the family took seats around the table. Harry turned to watch the sun as it began to set on the horizon. Ginny put her head on his shoulder as she too watched the beautiful sunset.

"Hey now! None of that!" Charlie exclaimed. "We let you date our sister, but that doesn't mean we want to see all that mushy stuff."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Charlie. "I'm a grown woman Charlie. Shut up!"

Charlie put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright Ginny." Then Charlie spotted his mother coming with the food. Minutes later everyone was piling food onto their plates. As dinner was winding down, Harry took Ginny's hand in his own once more. He looked around the table and began to speak. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned to look at him. "Earlier this week, I asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes."

The table was quiet until Fred spoke. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Harry chuckled and looked at Ginny while stroking her hand with his thumb. "Yes Fred, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"Well, then. I suppose congratulations are in order then, eh?" Bill laughed.

A little while later, Harry found himself walking upstairs to Ron's old bedroom. He opened the door to see that Molly and Arthur had left it the same. Harry smiled at the Chudley Cannons posters all over the walls.

"What are you going to do about my daft brother?" Bill asked, startling Harry out of his trip down memory lane.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to write him and ask him to come back and be my best man. I may not like the fact that he up and left, but I understand nonetheless."

"Didn't anyone see it coming?" Bill asked quietly.

Harry was quiet for several minutes. "I did. The night of the Graduation Ball. I asked him if he was going to leave. Later I realized that he'd never really answered my questions."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I have to hope." Harry was quiet once more. "I know where he's been these years, Bill."

"How did you find out?" Bill whispered into the darkness, not wanting to believe it.

"When I went to Hogwarts earlier in the week to set up the proposal, I convinced Remus to tell me."

"Where?" Bill choked out.

"The Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus said he's a professor there."

Bill chuckled quietly. "My brother, a professor. Who would have thought?"

"Remus said he was really good and I guess he loves it."

"What will you do if he won't come back?"

Harry sighed. "I'll head over there and attempt to reason with him."

"Good luck on that one, Harry," Bill said as he left the room.

An hour later Harry and Ginny were sitting outside on a swing that Arthur had installed the year before. Ginny had one left bent and the other straight as she leaned into Harry. They sat quietly for several minutes, just staring at the stars before Ginny spoke.

"Do you think he'll come, Harry?"

"I don't know Gin, I really don't. All we can do is try to convince him that it's time to come back."

"But what if a letter doesn't convince him? What then? I know you want him there as much as I do." Ginny cried as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"There's a difference this time, Gin. I know where he is."

Ginny turned her head to look up at him. "Where? How?"

Harry sighed. "Last week when I was at Hogwarts, I convinced Remus to tell me. He's teaching at the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"My brother, a professor. Who would have thought?" Ginny giggled before sobering again. "I miss him Harry."

"Me too Gin, me too."

"Do you think he'll ever come back for good," Ginny asked softly.

"I have to hope that he finds whatever it is that he's looking for. If he does come back for the wedding, I won't force him to stay. He's my friend and if he hasn't found it yet, then he deserves the chance to keep looking for it. Even if I do think he's a git."

"Do you ever wish you had left, or even gone with him?"

"Someone's asking loaded questions," Harry chuckled softly. She giggled. Harry was quiet for several moments before answering her question. He shook his head. "No, I'm glad I stayed. You were right that day when you cornered me about leaving. I'd be running away from you. And I don't ever want to be running away from you." He tightened his arms around her waist. "I realized I didn't need to go running off to find myself. I realized I only needed to look within myself."

"I love you so much, Harold James Potter."

"And I love you too, Virginia Anne Weasley."

"Virginia Anne Potter," Ginny corrected.

Harry sighed contentedly. "Yes, that definitely sounds good to me."

Several hours later Harry was back in his flat. He knew he should go to bed, but he wanted to write the letter to Ron. He went into his study and took come parchment and a quill out of his desk. He sat thinking for a moment about what he wanted to say to the best friend he hadn't seen in almost five years.

_Dear Ron,   
Hey mate. What I'm about to tell you is something I'd much rather tell you in person, but I can't, so this will have to do. A few days ago I asked Ginny to marry me and she agreed. I can't express to you how happy I am right now. Earlier tonight, we broke the news to your family and it went remarkably well._

_I want you to stand with me at the wedding. I want you to be my best man. I'm not asking for you to come back for good, just for July and the first week of August. The wedding is currently set for is August 2nd._

_I may think you were and are a git for leaving, but you're still my best mate. Remember, we're not asking you to come back for good._

_Your best mate,   
Harry_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and went to bed, thinking about the wonderful direction his life had taken.

**A/N:** Yes, I know that JKR said Ginny's middle name was Molly, as my beta pointed out to me. However, I like Anne better, and I think it sounds better with Virginia Potter (and Weasley, come to think of it).


End file.
